cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Truciate Marches
Summary The Truciate Marches, so named for the Greater Truce, are among the most brutal lands of Cetemar. The Marches block the northeastern advance of the Midian Empire, serving as a buffer between them, the Fellmark, and Aquethaini. The Marches once held the richest farmland in the east. But armies have marched and slaughtered over the land for decades, turning fields to mud and mire. Once secured by mercenaries of these warring states, the Marches soon became subject to none of them. It now exists as a haven for warlords, spies, smugglers, Rust-Jacks and Blood-Cloaks (men of bearing dead knight's weapons and wearing dead men's clothing). the Marches are lawless, violent, and profitable for one with quick wits and quicker steel. Anyone or anything can be bought or taken in the Marches. Society What little society remains in the Marches, is at its most base level. Thousands of peasants unable to escape the wars have been herded into towns and encampments, serving as chattel and barter. The few villages that have escaped enslavement, pay heavy taxes for their freedom. Towns and cities in the Truciate Marches still stand, each ruled by their own petty warlord. Trade The economy in the Marches, as it is, is propped up on all sides by the four "S"s: slaves, spice, swords, and slaag (a hard liquor said to come from the far North, reputed to etch iron). Slaves are traded from all directions. Some are sold north for labor, sometimes meat among the Orkik tribes. Most transit west the Saheli for "conversion." Spices come from the east from the Aquethaini for illicit shipment into the Midian Empire. Swords and weapons are also sent by the Aquethaini through the Marches north to the Orkik peoples. Finally, slaag is sold exclusively by the Saheli into the Truciate Marches, some ending up in Midia and Aquethaine. But most is consumed in the Marches. A peculiarity of the trade in the Truciate Marches is few coins are accepted. Only elven coin, "cuttles" are trusted--and they are in short supply. Most of the economy is run on barter and debts of honor. Location The Truciate Marches are located on the southeast coast of Leviatha, sandwiched between the Midian Empire, Sahelia, and the Fellmark. Estimated Numbers ~50,000-100,000 Known Towns Within the Marches lie two ancient cities, now sacked: Aelvmort in the north and Aelvburn to the south. They were one of the first cities of Men, built when the last of the elven armies were driven into the sea. Allies The Truciate Marches have no true government, and no true allies. Foes The Truciate Marches are at war against themselves. Characters King Bostoc, Doge of Bartreton, King Bostoc the Grim is the Doge of Bartreton one of the few standing cities of the Marches. He wears his wealth as armor (each coin tied to a backing of hide), and carry a mace filled with gold coin. With this armored wealth the King has not once sustained an injury in more than 30 battles--but remains a prize; a veritable walking treasury for the man who can slay the King. Foes call him "King Jingles." Friends are wise not to. Gefel the Good, Mayor of Hangbard Gefel the Twin rules the rival city of Hangbard. He is notoriously vain and notoriously tone-deaf. He invites all men of song to play for him. Typically this goes poorly for the bard. Ograth the Twin, Ettin warlord Ograth is a one-headed ettin. He is feared for his strength and violent temper. According to legend, Ograth beat his other head to death in a drunken brawl. But Ograth has a sense of humor. He kept his dead head, and on occasion likes to tie it to his stump, using it like a ventriloquist's dummy. Comments Category:Cultures